fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
John Walker
John Walker John Walker parents disappeared on him immediately he was born. The nuns at the monastery stated that his parents left him at the door of the monastery. Other monks claimed that John Walker had been left at the monastery to be protected from all individuals who were after his family’s super power nature. Though none of the claims by the various parties could be verified, John started never showed any supernatural ability within his peers. Nonetheless, John grew up as a troubled young man making strange noises at night with various theories indicating that he either spoke to his parents who were alleged to be famous individuals with super powers. John was feared because of the above attributes and drama that revolved around his life. As a result, John grew up lonely within the monastery with all other children being scared of what he could do. With time John was able to cope with the harsh climate though everything was never a smooth ride. At one point, John was engaged in several altercations with the monks who forced him to be part and parcel of various teams. However, there was this particular one monk who was said to have found John at the doorstep of the monastery. He always treated him different and insisted that the young master was there for specific reasons. When John clocked 18 years, the monk provided him with a unique case and made the young John leave the monastery. The monk insisted that the case had all information about the John and that the case would help him understand his origin and why he was different from all the other children. All children present in the monastery had been trained on various skills including martial skills and how they would harness their individual abilities in the outside world. John had been separated from all other children since he was never considered by other monks to come from a family with any particular attribute. Since John had outlived his stay in the monastery, he was released with all the other children into conducting specialized missions across the world. However, all of them had to pass specific tests before they were finally enlisted as full monks. They had to go through the evil forced and defeat all the evil forces. Very few individuals had managed to pass through this forest. Those who returned to the monastery had either been consumed by the evil nature and would die at the gate of the monastery that did not allow entry of any evil spirits. All the other monks were against John going to the evil forest since he had never in any way showed his superhuman nature. Although the whole monastery council encompasses the monks stated that John was not to go through the evil forest, this one monk passed John through the deep channels to make his way through the woods. After six to eight days, all individuals who went through the evil forest returned safe and sound. All of them paid special tribute to John who had saved their lives with what he did. Although he came back looking frail, one thing was sure, John had changed, and his eyes showed a feature that none of the monks were anticipating, their long awaited heroes in their books had come back. Jiazhen Tang